


Moon of Colours

by Moony221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Remadora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony221B/pseuds/Moony221B
Summary: Can love and war offer a truce to a low-key lycanthrope?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written six years ago, it was my first story and i'm proud of it, that's why i've decided not to change anything about it and only translate it, because if I chance something I would changing something that my past self did with so much effort. English is not my first lenguage, I hope you enjoy it as muchas i do:)

It was a morning like any other in Grimmauld place, and the only two occupants of the house were having the same morning fight as always.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius yelled as he slammed the bathroom door.

"What the hell do you want? There are three other bathrooms in the house, not counting the one in your bedroom” Remus replied from the shower.

"You know very well that those bathrooms are disgusting. I don't like them, I want this one" said the Animagus, trying to open the door.

The ex professor Remus Lupin had moved in with his childhood friend for two reasons. The first was that the house he lived in before Professor Dumbledore offered him a job was already very old, and falling apart, and two because now that the order was working again, it would be more useful to live in the headquarters. 

"Remus John Lupin, I'll count three for you to come out of the bathroom ... one ... two ... three. Alohomora" 

And with a wave of the wand the bathroom door swung open, revealing Remus dressed, and ready to go.

"So you were ready," Sirius said with a smile on his lips.

"Of course, but I wanted to see you trying to open the door" said the lycanthrope, as he went out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sirius asked, as he followed him.

"Well, to have a breakfast. I am going to prepare something very light, because soon we will have the Order here, and surely Molly with a fabulous food ready for us"

"What day is it today, Moony?" Sirius asked, running up the stairs, "Why didn't you remind me that today was the meeting? Look how the house is, Molly is going to kill me. Everyone is coming today!" he yelled from upstairs, trying to find some decent clothes.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Lupin was already enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, reading The Prophet, enjoying the times that the furniture rattled when Sirius fell on top of them.

But Sirius wasn't the only one suffering from falling that morning. Somewhere in London a metamorphmagus named Nymphadora Tonks was being reprimanded by her mother, thanks to the three blows she had taken in her haste.

"Nymphadora, you need to be more careful," Andromeda Tonks said, who was serving her daughter breakfast at that moment.

"Mother, how many times have I asked you not to call me Nymphadora?" said the young auror while her hair turned intense red.

"Hey! Don't change your colour for your mother" said Ted Tonks, as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Today is the first meeting of the Order, Moody asked me to go to the office so that they could go to the barracks together, but I'm running late. That's why I'm tripping, not because I'm not careful, or clumsy" Tonks said, taking a drink from a smoothie her mother had made her.

"That's why you slept here, right?" said Ted while reading The Prophet

"Yes, because the Ministry is closer from here than from my home"

And giving his parents a kiss, she shot out to see Alastor Moody, the chief of the aurors.

At Grimmauld Place people were beginning to arrive. The Weasleys were the first, followed by the other members of the order. It was almost time to start and there were two seats left at the table.

"Moony, who is missing?" Sirius asked in a low voice, pointing to the seat next to him.

"Alastor and Nymphadora are missing," Remus said checking the names on a list. 

Severus Snape, who had been attentive to the conversation of the friends did not miss the opportunity to say one of his typical comments.

"I see that we are not important enough to have the presence of your dear cousin, isn't it Black?" Snape said in his typical cold, mocking voice.

Sirius, who at that moment was preparing to counter attack, heard the doorbell, thus awakening the portrait of his late mother, who was in charge of insulting all the occupants of the house.

"Traitors of the Blood in my house, what a disgrace to the Black family!" were the things that were heard from the portrait of Mrs. Black

"Didn't Dumbledore tell everyone not to ring the bell?" said an irritated Sirius, coming out of the dining room where the meetings would be held.

"Go and open the door, I'll calm your mother" Remus said, leaving after him and going upstairs.

Outside, Moody had slapped Tonks’ hand for ringing the bell.

"What's wrong with it?" The young auror said in an innocent voice.

"I told you not touch it!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry"

"Didn't Dumbledore tell everyone not to ring the bell?" Said an irritated Sirius Black who hadn't noticed who was at the door.

"Wotcher! Sorry man, it was an accident. You know, the custom" Tonks said, smiling, she was glad to see the surprise on Sirius's face.

"For Minnie’s sake! Nymphadora, Alastor, come in, we are waiting for you two" he said, opening the door for the newcomers to pass.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, just Tonks"

"You still don't like the name, right?" Sirius said as he hugged his niece that he hadn't seen in many years.

"Where are the others, Black?" Asked Mad-Eye.

"Come on, they're in the kitchen," said Sirius, who was after Moody.

Remus was coming downstairs after having covered the portrait of Mrs. Black, and didn't notice that whoever was in the hall was not Sirius.

"Padfoot, I’ve already dealt with the portrait, by myself" Remus was shouting, and making a gesture of satisfaction with his hands.

Remus voice made Tonks freak out, so she turned and took a few steps back. What Tonks did not have was the umbrella stand in the shape of Troll's leg that was in his path, thus causing one of his well-known falls.

Remus, who saw everything as if it will happen in slow motion, in a fast and sure movement held the girl by the waist just before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Remus said, seeing that the girl didn't open her eyes.

"Of course I'm not, you scared me to death," Tonks said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Sirius"

"Don't worry," Tonks said very sadly, realizing where his hands were, and how close she was to the stranger.

Remus, who had noticed the girl's blush, stood up, removing his hands from her waist. She was very flustered, and had unconsciously changed the color of her hair that was now a real pink.

"Your hair... change?" Remus said, stunned, "wait, you are metamorphmagus, aren’t you?"

"Yes. I'm Tonks" she said, extending her hand towards the stranger.

"Oh, so sorry I'm Remus John Lupin" he said, and shook the girl's hand, and for some reason blushed, "Tonks is a strange name for a girl" Remus said trying to distract her so that she won't notice the tone of his cheeks.

"It's not my name, well, yes and not" Tonks said, smiling at the colour on Lupin cheeks, "I'm Nymphadora, but don't like it. My surname is Tonks" she said changing her hair tone to the usual one.

"In that case, nice to meet you, Tonks. You can call me whatever you want" he said smiling at her, and noticed the change of colour in Tonks cheeks and hair.

Tonks had felt Remus's voice and hands, so familiar that she suddenly knew who he was and blushed even more. Just when she pretended to tell him, someone came to interrupt them. 

"Remus, Nymphadora, I do not mean to interrupt, but we request your presence so we can begin," Albus Dumbledore said.

"Of course, professor. Please, you first" said Remus, who as a good gentleman, gave way to Tonks.

And at last the two sat in the remaining places, together and blushing they decided to pay attention to the director's words.


	2. First Meeting

2\. First Meeting

The first Meeting of the Order was long and full of important things, which revolved around a single purpose: to safeguard the well-being of Harry Potter.  
When the meeting started the new ones introduced themselves, which led Remus to remembering who the pink-haired girl was.

"I'm Tonks. I'm an auror and I work under the supervision of Mad… Alastor" said a smiling Tonks, she did not lose sight of Remus reactions, who apparently still did not remember her.

Remus heard the name and was surprised.

"Tonks is a weird name for a girl," Remus thought aloud, smiling and unconsciously touching a small scar above his right eyebrow.

"She's not called that, Moony " Sirius said with a laugh, apparently he was the only one who heard Remus's comment "She is Nymphadora, daughter of Dromeda and Ted, don't you remember her?"

Remus felt his cheeks burn, as he remembered the incident from a few minutes ago.

"Silence, we're on a meeting, Padfoot"

"I need the old ones for this job, I don't want the new ones to let their guard down" Moody said, interrupting with his normal voice that sounded like a growl.

Everyone already knew what he was referring to. The Order had decided to stand guard on Privet Drive, and these would be in pairs.

"I'll go," Sirius said.

Hearing that Remus returned his mind to the room.

Remus shook his head to push the girl away from his mind, and now he was looking at Sirius.

"Black, always wanting to be the centre of attention," Severus replied with a smile.

"You better shut your mouth, Snevillus," Sirius said, staring at the man.

"What Snape is trying to say is that if you leave the headquarters, and someone sees you, you would not only harm us, but also Harry," Remus said trying to calm the waters.

On the other side of the table the new member of the order, the young woman looked at everything, mentally writing down the features of Remus. She stop when heard about the mission, she thought of offering herself but when Moody mentioned the ancients she knew that she did not have a chance on that team. But before she could meditate, an impulse from her led her to raise her voice and her hand.

"I'll go instead of Sirius," Tonks said without thinking, everyone was looking at her.

"This is not a game Tonks," said Sirius, who was glancing at Remus and could read the concern in his eyes.

"Sirius, I'm not playing. I'm an Auror and to make it better, Mad-Eye's apprentice, don't you trust in his judgment?"

Faced with such an argument, the animagus kept silent.

"But you're new here in the Order, Tonks"

"I know, but it’ll only be guard duty, nothing bad will happen," said Tonks, trying to seem calm, and not at all anxious "Also, my experience as auror could, and will help"

"Nymphadora is right," Dumbledore said "if you feel up to this, go ahead"

"Of course, professor"

"In that case, you will have the first"

The director was a very wise man, and he never left loose ends, that was very clear when he looked at Remus with a smile he said "Remus could go as your company, he can tell you how the Order works"

Remus, who at that moment didn't know what to say, just nodded. 

"Merlin, he must think I'm a clumsy girl" Tonks thought, upon seeing Remus reaction.

When the first meeting ended, everyone already had a partner. Well, almost everyone since Sirius was strictly prohibited from leaving the headquarters.

Meanwhile Remus was thinking about the strange look the headmaster gave him when he mentioned his fellow guard, but a shove brought him back to the table: Sirius.

"Hey Moony, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked when he saw the lost gaze of his friend.

"Nothing, I’m just thinking about my guards. I usually did them by myself.”

"If you don't want to go with me, it's okay. We can talk with Mad-Eye" Tonks said with palpable disappointment in her voice.

Remus paled, while Sirius watched the scene amusedly.

"Excuse me? I didn't know you were listening ... Don't think that ... it's just ... I didn't want to ... but it's not because of you" Remus tried to hide himself.

"Dinner's here," Molly Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

By that time most of the Order had already left, and only the closest ones were staying for dinner.

Tonks felt bad about Remus reaction, but still stayed for dinner, and sat across him. She didn't want to rush anything. When Moody described the Order he pointed out that Remus was one of the kindest people he knew.

Remus was feeling really bad, because now Nymphadora thought he didn’t like her, when it was quite the opposite.

Everyone sat at the table, and started eating. Every now and then Remus noticed a look and when he took his eyes off the plate he met Tonks eyes.

Sirius was next to Remus, he noticed every blush of his friend, and amusedly tried to do a little prank.

"Tonks, are you staying to sleep?"

"Of course, tomorrow is the first watch, so it would be better for me to sleep here"

Remus, who was acting as if he wasn't listening felt an elbow from Sirius that made his spoon slip.

"What are you doing Sirius?"said Remus a little embarrassed.

"Easy, don't eat me. I just wanted to know if you would stay the night, tomorrow is also your first watch" Sirius said mischievously.

Tonks gave a barely audible laugh, which Remus thought was one of the most beautiful sounds in the universe, and immediately he felt bad for that though.

"I already said yes, let me eat or Molly will be mad," Remus said with a sincere smile and looking at the food strangely.

"Molly doesn't know that she recently passed," Sirius said whispering to his friend.

Remus mumbled a "no". It had been only a few days since his transformation, so he did not tolerate cooked food, but he did not want to cause any disturbance with dinner.

And that was how the end of dinner went, and one by one went up to their respective rooms to fall asleep. 

Only two residents were awake, Remus who was thinking of Tonks, and Tonks who was thinking of Remus.


	3. First Night

It has been a long time since everyone had gone to sleep… or so Remus thought, slowly going down to the kitchen to eat some chocolate. 

His mother taught him that the chocolate in him had a strange effect. It helped him feel calmer, and that was just what he needed.

Remus went down the stairs, and with great care reached the kitchen, but not before turning to see Troll's leg that was in the hall. He smirked.

"Why are you doing that?" he mumbled.

That Troll leg reminded him of Tonks, and that's why he smiled.

"No, how can you be thinking about her? You are the age of her parents," he said to himself, while looking in the cupboard for the chocolate. "Of course, and that is the minimum, taking into account your little furry problem, and of course every month, there is the possibility that you’ll kill and eat her, too." He found the chocolate, sat down at the table, and began to eat it.

The poor lycanthrope was mentally chided himself for thinking of Nymphadora, eating a piece of his chocolate. On the other side of the mansion, Tonks did the same, but without scolding herself.

"What a beautiful eyes... and the scars on his face, Merlin!" Tonks said, hugging her pillow, as she smiled as a teenager. "But ..." the smile disappeared from her face.

"He must be married and with a family, although I didn't see a ring anywhere," she shook her head, and got off the bed. "I need some hot milk".

With great care, Tonks went down the stairs. But everything was in complete darkness and she did not carry her wand, so she did not notice Troll's leg. She fell down straight to her face, the leg falling with her.

Remus, who was on his second chocolate bar, heard the noise, and came out with wand in hand to see what happened.

"Lumos," he whispered before leaving the kitchen. "Who's there?"

"Wotcher, Remus," said Tonks, sitting on the floor with yellow hair.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Remus said, approaching her to help her.

"What am I doing? The floor was sad, so I give it a hug," Tonks said, suppressing a laugh and turning her hair to pink. "I think you don't remember me, I'm the daughter of Andromeda and Ted, you went to my house a couple of times when I was little, always accompanied by the boys"

"Of course I remember, it's just that it's been a long time and well, I don't know how to talk to you now," said Remus, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

"Well, now we will spend time together, so it would be good if you treated me as you did before".

Remus couldn't hold it and started laughing. Tonks thought she was laughing at what she had said, and that made her angry. 

Remus saw her hair turning red, and she stopped laughing.

"I just wanted you to feel comfortable, there was no need for you to make fun of me," said Tonks who was already starting up the stairs.

"What? Wait," Remus said running after her, "I wasn't"

"No?" Tonks said, turning to be a few inches from him. Remus backed away.

"No, look, I can explain why I laughed. Can you come with me to the kitchen?" Remus said coming down the stairs.

Tonks thought about it for no more than 5 seconds, and that is who she wanted to fool. If Remus asked her to go to the moon she would say yes. 

With a firm step she went to the kitchen, but as soon as she approached Remus, it was inevitable to smell her natural scent. It smelled nothing more and nothing less than chocolate.

"Thank you. You can sit down, you know it, right?" said Remus, making two cups of Hot Chocolate appear. He sat in front of her, and turned off the light on his wand.

"You are welcome. Now hurry up, tomorrow is my first watch and I don't want to sleep on it"

"Surely not. Listen, I wasn't making fun of you, I never would. It's just that you mentioned that it would be good for us to get along like we used to, and I couldn't help but remember how we got along. And the faces everyone would make when they saw something like that," said Remus, smiling warmly.

"Why?" Tonks said as she kept trying to stay serious and cutting, even though her hair had already turned pink.

"Well, I don't know if you remember this, but you treated me according to your whims.”

"That's not true," Tonks said, with a laugh.

"Oh, yes it is. If your parents didn't want to give you something, you asked me or Sirius…"

"Because you two always gave me what I wanted," Tonks interrupted. 

"Exactly," Remus said through a yawn. "Sorry, I haven't slept well these days. Well, we better go up to sleep. Tomorrow is the first watch, and I suppose you will need all the energy you can get."

"In separate beds, right?" Tonks joked.

"Of course, of course, it was not my intention ... it was a bad choice of words," Remus said sadly that he noticed how his cheeks change of color. 

"But you have turned more red than a tomato"

"We'd better get off to bed ... each one, separated, in different rooms, you understand me, right?" Said Remus, who had already has gotten up from his seat, so that Tonks will not notice the color of his cheeks.

"Of course I understand. Let's go to bed, professor Lupin" said Tonks, heading upstairs.

Remus had frozen, as he thought this couldn't be happening. However, he just nodded and went up the stairs.

"This is mine, and it's actually very close to yours." Tonks smiled, when they reached one of the first rooms. "You better rest, good night, Remus,” Tonks stood on tiptoes, and kissed Remus very close to the corner of his mouth. 

"Now go, you have to sleep", she said and the door closed, leaving a speechless, red, and very embarrassed lycanthrope on one side, and an excited, happy, sleepy metamorphmagus on the other.

"What the hell just happened?" Remus thought, as he entered his room, and threw himself on the bed.

"You're twice of her age, you better stop feeling that way because you won't get anywhere with her. You must control yourself, it's the first time that we were alone, and behaved like a teenager ... What a shame."

"Did that count as a kiss? It was just the corner, but ..." Tonks couldn't stop smiling like a girl in a candy store. "I'd better sleep. Tomorrow I'll have a day with that man"

And so the only two tenants awake fell asleep, both thinking about that goodnight kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kuddos and for the comments, you always can find me in Tumblr as Moony-221-b. 
> 
> XO


End file.
